Babies And Me
by Ari5194
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella finds herself pregnant. When she tells Charlie he disowns her. How will Bella cope with raising of her two children alone? Will she be alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that this chapter isn't really good. Cut me some slack. I swear that it's going to get better. We just had to gett all of this stuff out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Enjoy......**

* * *

Waiting for Charlie to come home was agonizingly painful. He would be angry, that was a given. But Charlie wouldn't do anything drastic. I made his favorite dinner out of guilt.

I had gone to the drug store this morning, after seeing on the calandar that I was late. After taking three tests I was panicing. I mean he had always told me that he was sterile, he couldn't have children. Well I guess he was wrong. Each test came out positive.

The soft rumble from Charlies cruser came up the drive-way and cut off. By now my leg waas shaking like crazy and my heart was beating a mile a minute. What was the worst that he could do? I wish I hadn't asked myself that the second he walked in, my eyes zeroing in on the gun on his hip.

"Hey, Bella." He said softly.

Charlie has been extremely carful around me since he left. Always speaking softly and choosing every word carfully. He treated me as if one word could break me, in all truth, it just might. But now I feel a little stronger. I get to keep a peice of him that he can't take away from me. This was mine.

"Hi, Dad."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. He would find out soon enough. "I made fish fry." I set the food on the table while Charlie took off his belt and jacket. He sat down with a hump and dug in.

"Mmm, really good, Bells."

"Um, Dad?" I was extremely nervous now.

"Yes?"

It's now or never.

"You know how I've been feeling sick for a couple weeks? Well, I found out what is wrong."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Oh shit, how could I have just blurted it out like that. I mean, I wasn't telling him I was getting a puppy.

"What!?" He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He was more red than I had ever seen. I didn't dare say a word. He had heard me. "I can't believe you, Bella. Really!? How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. But it's not going to change anything."

"Get out of my house." Charlie spat.

"What!?"

"You're not welcome here anymore. Leave and don't comeback."

I couldn't believe that he was saying this. This was worse than shooting me.

"Where am I suposed to go?"

"I don't give a damn. Out!"

I got up and went to my room. I sobbed and grabbed my things, throwing them into my bags. How Charlie could do this, I have no idea. Charlie was in the living room when I came downstairs. He didn't even look up from the television to look at me. I slammed the door and went to my truck. I stared driving, having no clue where to go. I drove nowhere, crying the whole way. After a while I found myself parking in the driveway of a house that I never had any intention of ever going inside until now.

* * *

**Next chapter will be skipping three years and getting to the fun stuff.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Tell me what you think should happen and what you think!!**

**- Ari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

**B POV**

"Aidan, Elizabeth, lunch is ready." I shouted in the direction of the living room where they were watching Loony Tunes while I set down the two grilled cheese sandwiches.

They were sitting at the kitchen table within second. The started to nibble and I went to the refrigerator to pour each of them a glass of milk.

"Thank you, Mommy." Lizzy said when I gave her her milk, along with a toothy smile.

"Thanks, Mommy." Aidan followed.

"You're welcome, Babies." I said then gave them each a kiss on the top of their heads. "Uncle Jake is coming over today."

They both cheered. Jake had been helping me with them since I told him I was pregnant, the rest of the pack helped me too. They helped me take care of my children. Whenever Aidan and Lizzy were thirsty they would take them into the woods to hunt, and even gave them hand-me-downs from children in La Push.. We had become very close through the passed three years. They all loved Lizzy and Aidan, but it was hard not to.

Aidan and Lizzy were the spitting image of their father. They both had his bronze hair and pail skin, there eyes were brown, just like mine.

Lizzy had long hair that went to the middle of her back, she loved to have it brushed. She had been cursed with my gift of being a klutz. She was a smaller version of Alice though, always dressing up and wanting to go shopping. It broke my heart that we could only afford thrift-stores and hand-me downs. Lizzy seemed content with window shopping and just trying things on, but she always had that sad look in her eyes when we left something behind.

Aidan was a little version of Edward. He had only seen Edward in pictures that we had found in the attic one rainy day and heard about him in stories that put them to bed when they had bad dreams, but he wanted to be like him. He wanted to learn how to play piano, like his father, but we didn't have the money for it. He had a playful disposition and was always smiling and making jokes. Even though he was three, was the man of the house and that fact had not gone unnoticed by him. He was always trying to take care of us, and I would have to say he was doing a pretty good job.

We all had powers too. The three of us could read each others minds, unless we had our guards up. I don't know why I had developed powers, maybe because I was connected to them. Aidan could read minds, like his father. Elizabeth could see the future. And I was telekinetic.

"Is he going to help us decorate?" Lizzy asked, excitedly. She loved her Uncle Jake.

"Yep,"

Tomorrow was Halloween, our favorite holiday. Ever since the twins were born we hosted a Halloween party. Everyone in town who wasn't trick or treating came here. Of course, by living in an old Victorian house in the middle of the wood gave us the creepy advantage.

"Yay! I can't wait to show everyone my costume. It's going to be so much fun, Mommy." Lizzy cheered.

I laughed and nodded, she was so adorable.

"Where is everybody?" Jake's voice boomed from the front door.

Lizzy and Aidan jumped from their seats and ran to the door, and I ran after them. I stopped when I saw Jacob, my best friend, with the rest of the pack, lugging in a lot of large boxes.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"Well, we got a pretty good deal on some equipment." Seth said like that was a good explanation.

"Equipment? What kind of equipment?"

"Lights, stereos, electronics, that kind of stuff." Embry clarified.

"Do we really need all that stuff?"

"Mommy, this will make our party even better." Aidan said while picking up a giant box and carrying it to the living room where Lizzy and Quil were moving the furniture out. I sighed at the sight. My children were special, but despite that I loved them more than anything on this Earth. But I couldn't take care of them forever. The pack couldn't take them out to hunt for the rest of their lives. I was always worried about what would happen to them.

I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulder, I looked up to see Jacob giving me a small smile. The living room was cleared within the hour. We let the boys set up the fancy stuff, while we made the food. Lizzy stirred the cookie batter while I put cheese on our uncooked pizza. We sang along loudly to the radio as we did it, a daily happening in this house.

It was about seven when the house became a bit crowded. There were probably more people here then there were last year. Most people were dancing, it was like there was a stereo in each room.

I found Elizabeth and Aidan dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Lizzy looked adorable in her bumble bee costume. She wore a little dress that went to her knees with black and white stripes going across it on the bottom with a white top, and a crown with antennas on them. Aidan was dressed as a vampire, he thought it was funny. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a maroon vest over it, an amulet around his neck, long black pants, and a cape to top it all off. I was dressed as a sailor. Lizzy had seen it in the store and thought that it was perfect for me, and unfortunately, she had a more powerful pout that Alice. It was a dress that had a print of a skeleton on it and a red heart were it should be. It was short and showed a bit more cleavage than I was comfortable with, and a little bow in my hair that was shaped like a bone. **(Costumes on profile... Bella's costume is a bit more appropriate in the story than it is in the picture.)**

I joined them swaying my hips to Creature Feature: _The Greatest Show Unearthed._ Suddenly Lizzy and Aidan stopped moving. I gave them a questioning look and a perky Lizzy beckoned me down to her level with a finger. I bent down as much as possible as I could in this dress.

"The door just rang. Can we give them candy?"

"Sure, get someone to come with you though."

She squealed, took Aidan's hand and they both ran towards the floor, and grabbed Seth's hand on the way..

"Well, it looks like you've been abandon." I deep voice said from behind me.

"Apparently Trick-or- Treaters are more important than their own mother." I said to Frankenstein.

"Dance with me?"

"Sure, Jake."

_Gorey Demise _came from the speakers while I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We ground on each other, not in a nasty, slutty way, in a way that was appropriate for children to see, just having fun.

**E POV**

I could not believe that my own family was doing this to me. They were literally forcing me back to the one place I never wanted to see again; Forks. I dreaded looking out the window. I knew we were there by everyones thoughts. They were excited, thinking about the next time they would see Bella. Bella was probably in college right now. She had probably moved on and is spending the night on a date with her boyfriend. He was probably not good enough for her. Scratch that. I knew that he wasn't good enough for her, no one was, or would ever be.

My family and I knew that she would have to come back sometime to visit Charlie. The question was if she would even bother to look our way. I had survived the past three years on thoughts and mental images of her. I knew that was the way I was going to spend the rest of my existence. Like Bella would ever take me back after what I had done. I had tried to end all of my pain, multiple times actually, but my family had gotten to be before I could do anything.

"What the hell?!" Emmett boomed from the seat next to me. I jumped, taken by surprised.

I looked up to see our house. All the lights were on and there were hundreds of people inside. What was going on?

We all got out of our cars and walked towards the house. It looked as if it was a costume party. I could hear people talking from the inside, apparently today was Halloween. I could see the appeal an abandon house in the middle of the woods would have to a party thrower, but this was ridiculous. I looked around, everyone looked pretty angry at the sight before us. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

We walked up to the door and rang. I don't know why we didn't just go inside. But I didn't care to voice my question.

After a few seconds the door opened and we were attacked by the disgusting smell of a werewolf. He looked young, had tan skin, and buzz cut. He sneered at me and my family.

"What are you leeches doing here?" He spat in a deep voice.

"We could ask you the same thing, Mutt." Emmett snapped back.

"Why don't you-"

"Uncle Seth, don't be so mean. They are only trick-or-treaters." An angelic voice cut him off.

I looked down and saw a little girl dressed as a bumble be. She looked at me with wide eyes, like she didn't believe I was there. And she wasn't alone, there was a little boy standing next to her, like a guard. He also looked up at me with a disbelieving expression. They must have been twins. They had the same bronze hair, chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of my love, and pail skin.

_Wow, they look like Edward. How strange._Carlisle mused.

_What the hell is this pup doing here? Throwing a party in our house?_ Emmett.

"Why are you having a party in our house?" Emmett nearly shouted. The children moved away from him, looking frightened. I had a strange urge to protect them, even though I knew Emmett would never hurt them.

"It's not my party."

"Then who's?" Jasper asked.

"It's our party." The little boy said. "And our Mommy's."

Rosalie bent down to eye level with the boy. "Can you take us to your Mommy?" Rosalie asked in a sweet, soft voice. "Please."

The boy looked at us and then his sister. It seemed as if they were having a conversation, but that was impossible. Then something hit me; I couldn't read their thoughts. That was strange. There was only one person on this earth whose mind I could read. It hurt to think about it. I locked it in the back of my mind for later. They nodded to each other.

What happened next surprised me? I little bumble bee came up right next to me, grabbed my hand, and smiled up at me. But that wasn't the strangest thing, I smiled back. Not a forced or uncomfortable smile, a real genuine smile. Gasps came from my family. I hadn't smiled in about four years and here I was smiling at this little girl because she held my hand. She pulled me through the crowded house with my family in tow. She and the little boy seemed to know their way around, I couldn't help but wonder how much time they had spent in our house.

We stopped in front of the living room. All of our furniture was gone and replaced with a turntable station. The crowed danced along to the creepy song happily, while little kids were all around the house trying to run off their sugar high.

I looked down at the vampire at my left questioningly, he pointed towards the middle of the crowd and I was stunned. There, in the middle of all this kayos, was my Bella.

* * *

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**I'd appreciate it. Even constructive critisism, even though I don't perfer it, I'll take it.**


End file.
